


feet on the ground

by gwendolynflight



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, M/M, queliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendolynflight/pseuds/gwendolynflight
Summary: After losing Alice, Quentin moves on with Eliot.Song: Numbness for Sound by Howie Day





	feet on the ground

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this should be a stable upload. Sorry for the inconvenience.

password: quentin


End file.
